


The Kiss of Morpheus

by Koshweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshweasley/pseuds/Koshweasley
Summary: Harry and Ron's first kiss.





	The Kiss of Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

****Thank you, evilauntiesnape for looking this over, and to, dream_wia_dream for talking me out of deleting it.  
** **

This was written for the harryron100 community.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I'm just playing with them. No offense is intended.   


* * *

 

 

 

Ron’s laying in bed staring at the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
_Can you see me?_  
  
Another tear falls down the side of his face.  
  
_He’d hate for me to see him crying. He’d feel weak._  
  
Ron clasps his hands and rests them behind his head.  
  
_He doesn’t look weak to me._  
  
Ron shuts his eyes, trying to fight back the tears.  
  
_Do you see me now?_  
  
His breathing slows, as he’s gradually giving into sleep.  
  
_I press my lips to his, our first kiss._  
  
He quickly opens his eyes.  
  
_Of course. A true seer would sense MY spirit._


End file.
